


You're a Monster

by StarSingingAuthor



Series: Virtues Twisted AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Virtues Twisted au, ts horror au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: If no one else is willing to delve into the darkness, then I will. It is for the greater good after all.





	You're a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is much darker than I think I have written for Sanders Sides before. But it is going along with my own AU that I like to call Virtues Twisted. This was a writing prompt from Tumblr, hence it being very short. I do plan on delving further into this AU though.

Logan sat in the chair, eyes flying over the different results that he had gathered in the time that the his experiment had been running. He heard the subject groan slightly and he turned his attention to them. “Ah, so you are awake. Then we should resume our tests.” He pushed his glasses up, standing from the chair as he did so. The subject recoiled as he stepped forward. “Oh hush, it isn’t that bad.” Logan stated as he picked up a syringe from the table near where the subject was restrained. 

“Please, let me go.” The subject stuttered out as Logan leaned over them. “Please.” They almost begged as the man’s lip twitched slightly in annoyance.

“I only need to run a few more tests. If you hadn’t fallen asleep we would have already been finished by now.” He tapped the syringe on their neck gently before suddenly plunging it into their skin, causing a strangled scream to come from them. Logan pulled the slightly bloodied syringe from the subject before turning to pick his pen back up and start making notes once more.

The door to his lab opened suddenly, Virgil standing in the doorway slightly winded. It looked as though he heard the scream and came running, freezing at the sight that greeted him. He had never gone into Logan’s lab, having been warned away by the scientist himself, and now he understood why. The sterile white surroundings were stained with splotches of brown that he could only guess what it had been. Blood was splattered across the table that the struggling subject was restrained to, splattered across Logan’s stained lab coat.

“What…….Logan what is this?” Virgil’s voice was unsure as he watched the squirming person on the table, their mouth open in a soundless scream.

Logan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to face the anxious man. “This is exactly why I told you to never come down here. You wouldn’t understand. No one understands the work that I do.” He motioned around with a hand, “This is all for the greater good. Scientific advancement.”

“Scientific advancement?! You’re torturing someone Logan! How can you stand to do that?!” Virgil yelled, his tone deepening as it did when he was in distress.

“It is for a good cause, so it is fine.” Logan waved him off before turning back to the now frighteningly still subject. “Oh, well that is such a shame.”

“You’re a monster!” Virgil cried out, realizing that the man before him felt not an ounce of remorse for what he was doing. 

“Then I’ll be a monster the world needs.”


End file.
